C'est parti pour l'Aventure!
by Loupiote54
Summary: Ma version de la formation du fameux quatuor d'Aventurier. Ou les conséquences quand Bob est renvoyé de son école.
Salut à tous. J'aime beaucoup la série Aventure et j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite histoire sur la rencontre des héros d'une ou deux pages. Je me retrouve donc logiquement avec une quinzaine de pages centrée principalement sur la rencontre avec Théo des trois autres, décrite du point de vue de Bob. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

 **Disclamer:** Aventure et les personnages appartiennent à Mayhar, Fred et Sed du Grenier, Krain, Bob Lennon et les autres membres de l'équipe qu'on voit jamais mais qui font un super boulot.

* * *

Les histoires d'aventures comptés par les ménestrels commencent presque toujours par un groupe de valeureux compagnons avançant ensemble dans un quelconque lieu mystérieux. Celle-ci commence dans un lieu qui, pour avoir sa part de mystère, n'est généralement pas visité lors d'une quête héroïque. Il s'agit d'une pièce rectangulaire aux murs de pierre brutes. Contre ces murs, de petits lits avec chacun un coffre plus ou moins abîmé à leurs pieds. La pièce, quoique modeste, est propre malgré une certaine odeur de pieds inévitables lorsque une cinquantaine d'individus de sexe masculin sont réunis pour la nuit dans une pièce close.

* * *

L'ordre qui y règne est étonnant pour un dortoir abritant des étudiants en magie en dernière année à l'Académie. Seul un endroit échappe à cette règle. Dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle aux poutres basses, l'entropie naturelle de l'univers reprend ses droits. Le coffre est grand ouvert, révélant des vêtements en boules, des parchemins, des restes de nourritures et des ingrédients alchimiques mêlés comme si quelqu'un avait tout jeté dedans sans souci d'organisation. Dans le bois du couvercle, un couteau est planté. Près de ce coffre, le contenu d'un sac de cours est éparpillé sur le sol. Une bouteille d'encre s'est brisée, imbibant le drap de laine écru rejeté par son propriétaire. Des livres ouverts, des parchemins et des bouteilles de bières vides sont éparpillés tout autour du lit. L'une d'elle est posée sur l'oreiller, emmitouflée dans une vieille écharpe pour une raison obscure. La zone est marquée de traces de brûlures sur un cercle d'un mètre de rayon. Il règne une odeur tenace de sueur, d'alcool et d'ail.

* * *

Sur le matelas, un individu gît dans une position à la limite de l'insulte aux lois de la physique. Serrant contre lui une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine d'un bras, la tête embrassant le genou, il a une jambe pendant hors du lit et un bras de toute évidence déboîtée tordu autour d'un des barreaux de fer de sa couche. Jeune, brun, il aurait pu avoir l'air séduisant si il n'était pas en train de ronfler, la bave aux lèvres et si son corps presque nu à part une sorte de pagne crée à partir des lambeaux rouges de sa robe d'apprenti ne dévoilait pas aux yeux de tous sa musculature quasi-inexistante, sa pâleur de vampire et sa maigreur. Ainsi paisiblement endormi, il semble néanmoins heureux, souriant comme un enfant dans son sommeil malgré la fenêtre grande ouverte et le jour éclatant.

* * *

L'ouverture de la porte ne le trouble pas malgré le léger grincement des gonds. Observons ce nouveau protagoniste. Petit malgré ses talonnettes blanches, son gros ventre tendu de velours rouge, le visage bouffi, rougi par un amour immodéré pour la vinasse et la viande rouge et marqué de rides si profondes qu'on croirait qu'il porte un masque de peau trop grand pour lui, il a de petits yeux cruels enfoncés dans leurs orbites et un sourire mauvais. Son crâne chauve luit à la lumière du soleil. Il tient dans sa main aux doigts boudinés et aux ongles rongés et jaunâtres un cor de chasse. Trottinant sur ses petites jambes molles, il arrive au lit de l'endormi et s'arrête quelques instant pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, doucement, il approche le cor de l'oreille de l'étudiant et souffle de toutes ses forces dedans.

* * *

Comme frappé par la foudre, le jeune homme se réveille en sursaut, se dépliant d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il bascule sur le sol et finit étendu sur le sol de pierre, se tenant la tête d'une main, dans l'attitude caractéristique de celui qui est en train de se dire que plus jamais il ne boira autant. Ce jeune homme se nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon dit Bob, demi-diable de son état et grand adepte des sortilèges de feu et il est temps de lui laisser la parole. Après tout, cette histoire est la sienne.

* * *

-Oh, par les neufs cercles de l'enfer, j'ai l'impression que cinq armées livrent bataille dans mon crâne et j'arrive pas à lever mon bras gauche. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?

Une voix aiguë, qui me vrille les tempes, me répond:

-Je crois que vous avez un peu bu hier soir .

* * *

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Septimus Fireheart. Son nom est très classe. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose chez lui qui en a. Ce type est, pour mon malheur, le directeur-adjoint de l'Académie. Depuis une sombre histoire de boule de feu sur son caniche nain qui passait ses journées à essayer de mordre les chevilles des élèves et ses nuits à hurler, il m'a pris en grippe. Pourtant, tous les accidents liés au feu dans cette école ne sont pas de mon fait! Même si le chien, c'était bien moi. Après trois réveils à la suite à trois heures du matin et autant de paires de chaussures ruinées dans ce laps de temps, j'étais un peu à cran et ma partie démoniaque s'agitait. Je devais me défouler sur quelque chose avant que cela vire à l'envie d'exterminer l'humanité toute entière. Bref, l'important est que cet homme me déteste. D'ailleurs, vu son air réjouie, ça s'annonce très mal pour moi.

* * *

Alors, que s'est-il passé hier? Je me souviens...A la suite d'un accident impliquant une salle de classe dévastée par les flammes, on m'avait mis à l'essai pour un mois. Un mois à me tenir à carreau sans rien brûler. Cette période s'est achevée hier et je suis sortie en ville fêter ça avec des amis dans une bonne taverne. C'était samedi, on avait le droit de sortir donc ce n'est pas ça...La fête se passait bien, la bière était bonne, il y avait de la musique,une bonne ambiance, j'ai dansé comme un dieu...

- _Tu avais l'air d'un écureuil épileptique._

Si mon cerveau daignait arrêter de vouloir sortir de mon crâne, j'arriverais peut-être à me souvenir...

- _Christ Saint-Ange._

Tiens, la voix dans ma tête est utile pour une fois.

* * *

Christ Saint-Ange, c'est le prétendant de Naely. Naely appartient à ce genre de personnes adorables, intelligentes, gentilles que personne ne peut détester, la petite sœur chérie de toute l'Académie. Chris Nom-à-la-con est un salopard prétentieux et imbu de sa personne qui pense que toutes les filles l'adorent et il drague Naely même si celle-ci lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Ce soir-là, il s'est ramené aux Trois-Ours en bandant ses biceps de frimeur. On a eu beau lui dire clairement de foutre le camp,moi et mon pote Fantasio, il s'incrustait. Alors, j'ai décidé de cramer le fond de son caleçon, histoire de rôtir un peu ses fesses, pour qu'il comprenne enfin le message.

- _Et là, échec critique à ton jet de mental._

* * *

J'ignore cette voix bizarre qui me parle sans cesse de jets de dés et me concentre. Je revois la scène par flash: le feu qui part à côté, atterrit sur les tonnelets d'eau de vie et se propage, la foule paniquée qui se presse vers la sortie et moi avec, ma chute sur les marches de l'auberge, me déboîtant l'épaule au passage, ma robe déchirée dans la cohue, ma roulade qui m'a évité de finir piétiné et ma fuite jusqu'à une autre taverne où j'ai bu pour oublier mon échec. Pas une bonne idée.

- _Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois._

Ah, et j'entends un type qui ramène sa fraise dans ma tête depuis que je suis enfant, en plus de ma part démoniaque qui veut détruire le monde.

* * *

Je tente de sourire à mon tourmenteur tout en imaginant que je suis en train de lui arracher les ongles un à un avec une pince chauffée au rouge pendant que des rats lui mangent les orteils.

-Nouveau conseil de discipline?

-Non, vous êtes virés. Vous n'aviez pas fini votre période d'essai.

-Quoi? Attendez, ça fait plus d'un mois depuis la décision du conseil.

Il jubile littéralement le porc.

-Un mois, ce qui veut dire jusqu'à minuit hier. Or, votre acte de vandalisme a été commis précisément à 23h59. Elle n'était donc pas finie. Vous avez une heure pour ramasser vos affaires et décamper avant que j'appelle la garde pour vous déloger. Bonne journée.

Un instant, je me suis vu calciner ce pourceau dégueulasse, enflammer tous les lits, embraser les caves pleine de produits instables, exploser toute cette foutue école, réduire la ville en cendre puis abattre une pluie de feu sur le monde. Puis,j'ai compris que ma part démoniaque parlait. Une heure plus tard, je suis dans la cour de la plus grande Académie de magie du monde connu, mon sac au dos, en train de me demander comment expliquer à ma mère que j'ai été viré à une semaine des examens finaux.

* * *

-Bob!

Je me retourne et je vois arriver un nain souriant aux yeux bleus, arborant un étrange bras mécanique que je rêve de démonter et remonter dans tous les sens pour voir comment il marche depuis que je l'ai vu.

-J'ai entendu ce qui t'es arrivé! Si tu veux, je peux te loger quelques temps...Je t'aiderai de mon mieux. Viens au moins manger quelque chose. Oh, ton bras!

Il me remboîte l'épaule et je hurle et lui colle un pain puis le remercie. Bonne pâte, il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Vu ma force, mon poing a dû lui faire à peu près le même effet qu'une piqûre de moustique.

 _-Tu vas devoir présenter cette personne pour les lecteurs._

-Quels lecteurs la voix?

- _Je suis le Maître du Jeu. Fais-ce que je dis._ Ah, _et comme il t'as soigné, tu regagnes un point de vie._

Le tonnerre gronde au loin alors que le ciel est d'un bleu uni, signe infaillible que je dois l'écouter. Alors, par où commencer?

* * *

Ce mec, c'est Grunlek. Il est arrivé en ville il y a trois ans avec une troupe de mercenaires. A l'époque, on était assiégé et on bouffait du rat. Il a participé à la libération mais ses compagnons ont été presque tous massacré. Ils ont été pris entre deux archimages qui se battaient. Grun' était dégoûté d'avoir vu ses potes crever, ce qui se comprend, et n'avait pas envie de se ré-engager immédiatement. Maintenant, il tient un stand de bouffe juste à côté de la grande porte. Tous les étudiants qui en ont marre de la cantine mais n'ont pas de quoi se payer un bon restaurant vont s'acheter un truc chez lui. C'est bon, pas cher et, contrairement à la plupart des autres marchands à la sauvette, il connaît le mot hygiène et l'applique. Parfois, il utilise des ingrédients bizarres (je me souviendrai toujours de ce ragoût délicieux à base de scorpion). Ce gars a également des mains en or, il peut réparer à peu près n'importe quoi et n'est pas contre rendre service de temps en temps. Je connais personne de plus sympa ni de plus zen. Je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurai pété les plombs après la bataille. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de partie démoniaque à gérer mais comme même, il m'a impressionné en acceptant la mort de ses amis et en se reconstruisant une vie.

* * *

On est devenu ami à cause d'un chaton. Un petit félin noir avec une tâche blanche sur la tête, adorable. Je l'avais trouvé abandonné dans la rue un jour d'hiver et je l'ai recueilli mais Fireheart l'a appris et m'a donné un ultimatum: si il voyait encore une fois ce chat, il me renvoyait chez moi à grands coups de pieds au derrière. Je me suis retrouvé dehors avec cet adorable bestiole qui me fixait de ses grands yeux innocents, à me demander à qui le confier. C'est là que Grunlek s'est pointé pour me demander ce qui se passait. Quand je lui ai expliqué le problème, il a aussitôt proposé d'adopter la bête. J'avoue que j'étais un peu méfiant, j'avais peur qu'il en fasse du gigot mais il m'a montré son appartement. Ce nain toujours au moins un chat dans sa baraque, sans compter les matous errants à qui il refile les restes de nourriture. Entre amoureux de ces félins, et comme je prenais régulièrement des nouvelles de Minouche, on s'est rapproché. C'est le genre de personne qui ne laissera jamais tomber un pote dans la merde.

* * *

- _J'avais pas demandé la fin mais c'est mignon cette histoire de chat._

-Je veux bien manger mais je me débrouillerai pour dormir. Tu as déjà Shin à demeure.

-Mais Shin ne sera pas dérangé, il t'adore! Et moi non plus. L'appart' est un peu petit mais j'ai déjà dormi dans une minuscule tente avec trois autres personnes. Et tu connais Shin, tant qu'il a des pommes, il est content.

- _N'oublie pas de présenter Shin aussi._

* * *

Shinda Khorry, appelé Shin est un petit brun sec mais tout en muscle, le visage rond et la barbe bien taillé. Il ne se sépare jamais de sa cape à capuche ni de son arc. Cet archer émérite est un semi-élémentaire d'eau, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut créer de la glace à volonté, ce qui est vachement pratique l'été. Grunlek l'a embauché pour faire des sorbets et il a triplé ses ventes aux dernières grosses chaleurs. Ils se connaissaient déjà à l'époque. Quand je disais que Grun' recueillait les chats perdus, cette fois-là, c'était un humain. On était en avril et on buvait un verre au bar tous les deux quand j'ai réalisé que mon voisin de droite, un petit bonhomme encapuchonné, sanglotait à moitié dans sa bière. Moi, bonne pâte, j'ai voulu tenter de le consoler et ça a donné cette scène:

Bob*tapotant l'épaule de capuchon*: -Eh, ça va? Il fait trop beau dehors pour être triste.

 _Grand geste du bras de Bob vers la fenêtre, frôlant la bière d'un gros balaise derrière lui._

Gros balaise: _Grumph._

 _Gros balaise s'éloigne en reconnaissant une tenue de mage._

Encapuchonné: Non. Ma famille a été massacré par des bandits et mon village détruit. Maintenant, je suis seul et triste et je ne vis plus que pour la vengeance. Ma dernière pièce est passée dans cette chope. Ma vie est nulle et tout le monde s'en foutra quand je finirai par crever dans un coin.

Grunlek: Pauvre petit! Viens me faire un câlin.

 _Grunlek fait un câlin à Encapuchonné._

Grunlek: Viens chez moi si tu n'as nul part ou aller, je t'héberge. Et je serai ton ami. Et Bob aussi. Tu ne seras plus seul.

Bob: Euh...OK. Très fort en pensée: Ce n'est pas dangereux de recueillir un type à tendances sanguinaires?

 _Bob a l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre._

MJ: Scinda Khorry sera ton ami et dans quelques années, tu seras très heureux de l'avoir à tes côtés.

 _Coup de tonnerre du MJ qui a tous les pouvoirs._

* * *

Voilà pourquoi, depuis un an et des poussières, Shin vit chez Grunlek. Ce dernier l'a soigné comme il a soigné tous ses chatons, avec beaucoup d'affection et de patience. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de mec torturé que j'ai toujours trouvé peu fiable mais mon pote a fait un vrai miracle avec ce pauvre gars. Il ne boit plus, il dit qu'il aime des trucs, il sourit parfois, il travaille, bref d'un dépressif torturé, il a fait un torturé qui se soigne et que j'en suis venu à apprécier. De là à cohabiter avec lui...L'image de ma mère en colère se matérialise soudain devant mes yeux. Hum...Tout compte fait, je préfère aller chez lui. Au moins le temps de trouver une histoire crédible pour expliquer mon renvoi. Une où Septimus Fireheart tient le mauvais rôle et où je ne suis pas un crétin incapable de contrôler son sort. J'en trouverai une dès que le concert de troubadours novices dans ma tête s'arrêtera.

* * *

Je suis Grunlek dans les rues.

 _-Jet de perception réussi. Jet d'esquive réussi. Joli coup!_

Je me plaque contre le mur juste à temps pour éviter de finir piétiné par des chevaux lancés au galop dans la rue. Je reconnais l'armure brillante et les étalons caparaçonnés de paladins de la Lumière. M'ignorant totalement, ils foncent droit vers le château du seigneur Karlos, qui domine la ville du haut de sa colline.

-Ces paladins se croient vraiment tout permis. Rien de cassé?

-Non, répond mon ami, je me suis écarté à temps. Pourquoi sont-ils si pressés?

J' hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance et nous continuons notre route. En chemin, un pot de chambre vidé du haut d'une fenêtre m'atteins avec une précision remarquable et je finis le trajet couvert de pisse. Journée de merde.

* * *

Grunlek loue deux pièces dans une vieille maison à étage au toit de tuiles rouge et aux murs de briques. On accède à son appartement par un vieil escalier de bois branlant longeant le mur. Évidemment, je glisse et si un bras mécanique ne m'avait pas retenu, je dévalais les marches jusqu'au sol.

-Putain de merde d'escalier! Merci vieux.

- _Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'un jet de dé...Je suis magnanime, je t'ai laissé une chance de ne pas rouler jusqu'en bas. Remercie le 18 de Grunlek._

Maugréant, j'arrive en haut. Shin n'est pas là et les trois chats allongés dans le coin de la pièce qui leur est réservé, un empilement de coussins déchiquetés au-milieu desquels surnagent une litière, trois gamelles de nourriture et trois bols d'eau, me toisent avec dédain en voyant mon état pitoyable.

Heureusement, pour la première fois depuis la journée, j'ai de la chance. Avant de partir vadrouiller je-ne-sais-où, le semi-élémentaire a monté plusieurs seau d'eau. Je peux donc me débarrasser de l'odeur d'urine, me changer, foutre mes fringues puants dehors, avaler le remède spécial gueule de bois de Grunlek, un classique qui lui permet d'arrondir ses fins de mois auprès des étudiants et manger un morceau. J'ai maintenant plus l'air d'un être-humain que d'un zombie et ma migraine est passée de «putain, mon crâne va se fendre en deux» à «J'ai mal mais ça va».

- _Tu récupères toute ta psy._

Tiens, la voix annonce une bonne nouvelle pour une fois.

* * *

Assis à la table centrale qui occupe presque toute la pièce, à un des seuls endroits qui n'est pas encombré d'ingrédients, de couteaux, de morceaux de mécanismes et autre, un chat ronronnant sur mes genoux, causant avec Grunlek qui, incapable de rester inactif, répare la marionnette du petit dernier de sa propriétaire, je me sens presque prêt à tuer rapidement Fireheart au lieu de le torturer.

Soudain, une musique épique retentit, la porte s'ouvre et Shin entre, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru.

-Grun', c'est pas croyable! La fille du seigneur a été enlevé par le nécromancien Dante Faustelin du Temple en Ruine!

-C'est pour ça que les Paladins de la Lumière ont tous l'air d'avoir le feu au cul? Intervins-je.

-Ah, salut Bob. Oui, apparemment, ils préparent une expédition pour aller la chercher mais bon, entre le seigneur et sa garde et eux, une servante du palais m'a dit que c'est la merde, ils sont incapables de se mettre d'accord depuis hier soir.

Je me sens mieux en sachant que des gens ont passé une soirée plus pourrie que la mienne. Soudain, ,je vois Grunlek sourire d'un air béat. Aussitôt, je pressens les ennuis. Des étoiles dans les yeux, il me dit:

-Bob, c'est ta chance! Si tu sauves Karlita, ils seront bien obligés de te reprendre à l'école et tu pourras passer tes examens.

-Attends, tout seul?

-Bien sûr que non, je viens avec toi. Je m'ennuie un peu à force de mener une vie paisible.

* * *

Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller sauver cette fille. Elle a été élève à l'Académie pendant une courte période. Une nullité blonde à la limite de l'anorexie, convaincue d'être la plus belle et intelligente personne du monde. Elle avait fini par partir parce que «personne ne comprend mon génie», au grand soulagement de tout le monde. A force de ne pas écouter les profs et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle aurait fini par nous tuer tous d'un sort mal contrôlé. Même si je ne suis pas le meilleur en termes de contrôle, au moins quand je veux balancer du feu, je balance du feu et pas une sorte de matière violette gélatineuse impossible à nettoyer. La seule chose amusante dans le séjour de la fille unique et chérie du seigneur, c'était que Fireheart la détestait plus que moi mais qu'il était obligé de faire des courbettes et de fermer sa gueule pour ne pas finir décapiter par le bourreau personnel de Don Karlos. Je me tourne vers Shin, espérant de l'aide.

-C'est une bonne idée, j'en ai marre de tirer sur des cibles en paille. Je veux de vrais ennemis.

Mes potes sont des putains de psychopathes.

* * *

 _-Deux heures plus tard, vous arrivez en vue du Temple en Ruine. Il s'élève sur une butte, lové dans le méandre de la Rivière de Saphir. Sa masse imposante, ses colonnes brisés, ses statues renversées et la teinte noire de l'obsidienne, tout s'accorde à lui donner un aspect sinistre. Un pont également sculpté en obsidienne,précédée par deux statues de gargouilles grimaçantes , permet d'y accéder._ _C'est un lieu sinistre, baigné d'un linceul de brume blanche._

Un jour, je demanderai à cette voix pourquoi elle s'embête à nous décrire un truc qu'on a sous les yeux.

Nous arrivons devant le pont, Grunlek et Shin enthousiasmes en tête, moi traînant un peu en arrière, pas plus motivé que ça. Puis, nous nous arrêtons devant la scène qui nous fait face. Un gros balaise en armure dorée de Paladin de la Lumière, monté sur un superbe pur-sang acajou, fait face à un chevalier tout de noir vêtu sur un cheval assorti à sa tenue.

* * *

-Tu ne passeras pas.

-Si, je passerai.

-Tu ne passeras pas.

-Je passerai.

-Tu ne passeras pas.

-Je passerai et je sauverai la princesse au nom de la Lumière!

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

La situation est bloquée.

* * *

- _Jet de psychologie...1! Bob, tu es malade?_

-Bonjour messieurs. Que se passe-t-il ici?

-Il veut pas me laisser passer pour sauver la princesse! Je vais lui péter la gueule!

-Il se trouve que mes compagnons et moi-même poursuivons la même quête.

Je me tourne vers le chevalier noir.

-Cela fait quatre personnes contre vous. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités de gardien mais vous êtes clairement en sous-effectif. On peut se battre, vous pouvez tuer une ou deux personnes avant de mourir mais vous mourrez. Ou vous pouvez nous laisser passer.

-Que dira le type qui m'a engagé? Vous savez, c'est un nécromancien, ces gens-là sont susceptibles. Et il m'a promis 500 pièces d'or pour garder ce pont.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez-pas, on le tuera et il ne pourra rien dire. Tenez, si vous attendez ici, je vous promet de repasser une fois qu'on l'aura tué et de vous payer la somme qu'il vous avait promise.

-C'est d'ac...

Shting! Fait l'épée du paladin en sortant de son fourreau. Paf! Fait la tête du chevalier en tombant sur le sol.

* * *

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué? Je crie, excédé. Il allait accepter!

 _-Échec critique au jet pour ne pas tuer le chevalier._

-J'aime pas les chevaliers noirs. J'aime pas les gens qui trahissent pour sauver leur peau et pour l'argent. Il m'a énervé avec ses «Tu ne passeras pas». Je l'ai buté.

-Comme ça, en plein milieu d'une conversation? Je croyais que les paladins avaient de l'honneur.

-Je suis paladin-inquisiteur. J'ai une dispense. Signé par un magister de l'ordre. Puis, j'ai une princesse à sauver.

Avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Grunlek intervient:

-Tu ne serais pas de la famille de Léodrick de Silverberg par hasard?

-Tu as connu pôpa?

-Théo! Tu n'avais que quatre ans la dernière fois que je t'ai vu!

-Grunlek? Je me souviens maintenant!

- _21 en social. Il y a un problème avec ces dés._

* * *

Soudain, mon pote s'est mit à parler avec le psychopathe en armure doré, comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont évoqué deux-trois souvenirs pendant que Shin et moi regardions les gargouilles en attendant la fin des retrouvailles. N'empêche, elles sont vachement bien sculptées.

-Hey les gars, Théo est d'accord pour se joindre à nous comme nous avons le même objectif!

Hein, que, quoi agueuh?

-C'est le fils d'un vieux pote, il sait se battre et il peut soigner, vante Grunlek.

-OK, répond laconiquement Shin.

Bon ben...Je suis seul contre tous. J'ai plus qu'à fermer ma gueule.

* * *

Nous traversons prudemment le pont, glissant et juste assez large pour que deux d'entre nous passent de front. Soudain, la brume s'épaissit et le froid s'intensifie. Je me met à frissonner dans ma robe légère. Une vapeur blanchâtre s'échappe de ma bouche. Un râle résonne près de moi. Je distingue tout juste les silhouettes de mes compagnons dans ce brouillard surnaturel. Une forme sombre apparaît à l'avant. Je jure en comprenant que le chevalier n'était qu'un leurre pour donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Le véritable gardien du pont se trouve devant nous, terrible squelette aux yeux brûlants d'un feu bleu, vêtu d'une armure de plaque noire gravée de runes mystérieuse qui couvre son torse . L' hideuse créature s'avance vers nous, tenant dans ses mains une immense hache à double tranchants et nous tremblons de froid et de peur.

* * *

Soudain, il se dresse, rutilant dans son armure de lumière. Le brouillard se dissipe et je peux enfin réfléchir calmement. Épée au clair, il charge en hurlant sa rage et frappe de toutes ses forces. La lame passe par un défaut de l'armure et le bras du mort-vivant tombe, tranché net. Malheureusement, la riposte ne se fait pas attendre et la hache s'abat. Le paladin parvient à esquiver mais il glisse sur le sol humide et manque de perdre l'équilibre. L'ennemi profite de l'ouverture pour attaquer de nouveau mais une flèche de glace se plante dans son poignet et il pousse un hurlement de pure fureur.

Silverberg en profite pour s'écarter, laissant la place à Grunlek qui charge, bras mécanique tendu. Quatre vingt dix kilos de nain heurte la monstruosité au menton. Sous le choc, sa tête se détache presque de sa nuque et elle fait un pas de côté, tentant d'échapper aux coups. Une flèche la rate de peu, la désorientant et un coup de bouclier achève de détacher son crâne du reste de son corps. Elle s''affaisse alors, ses doigts griffant désespérément le sol avant de s'immobiliser enfin.

Je me rends compte que j'ai été parfaitement inutile dans cette bataille. Tant pis, je me rattraperai.

-Faites-gaffe, avec ce genre de saleté, on ne sait jamais si elles sont totalement mortes ou pas.

* * *

Comme pour appuyer mon propos, une main squelettique agrippe la cheville du paladin. En jurant, il martèle de son autre pied le poignet de la créature. Celle-ci recule en rampant, l'entraînant avec lui. Grunlek s'y met également, frappant l'avant-bras de la créature. Je les rejoins et tente d'aider. Par chance plus que par réelle habileté, je parviens à glisser mon bâton entre l'épaulière et le plastron de cette satanée horreur. M'appuyant d'un pied sur son armure, j'essaye de faire levier au-niveau de ce qui serait une articulation chez un humain. A pousser de toutes mes forces de crevette atrophiée en grognant, j'ai l'air assez ridicule mais le bras finit par se détacher du reste et le corps du mort-vivant bascule du pont.

Prêt à crier victoire, j'entends le gars qui stoppe brutalement les négociations grogner de douleur et je vois que la main n'a pas lâché sa cheville. Grun' agrippe les os et tente de les desserrer. Les phalanges finissent par se briser entre les doigts d'acier du nain et Shin se hâte de balancer le bras restant à l'eau.

-Tout va bien Théo?

Le paladin grimace mais il marche sans problème.

-Ma botte m'a protégé, ça va.

Je constate que la marque des doigts de la créature est imprimée sur la plaque et je frissonne en réalisant le bol qu'on a eu que ce soit le mec en armure lourde qui soit attrapée. La cheville façon puzzle, très peu pour moi...

* * *

Nous continuons notre route, plus prudemment, le palouf et Grun' d'abord puis Shin et moi. A la sortie du pont, les deux guerriers s'immobilisent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Un piège à ours.

-Pour de vrai?

-Pour de vrai?

De retour sur la berge, nous entourons ledit piège, perplexes.

* * *

-Ils croient vraiment que des mecs qui ont passé le chevalier noir et le grand squelette vont se faire avoir par un tel piège?

Je viens de résumer l'opinion du groupe.

- _Référence aux pièges de Skyrim. Impossible à comprendre pour vous._

-Et toi, tu comprends tout?

- _Je suis le Maître du Jeu. J'ai tout les droits même celui de passer le quatrième mur._

Je renonce à comprendre.

* * *

Nous suivons une allée pavée bordée d'arbres morts jusqu'aux ruines.

- _Alors que vous avancez, le monde se trouble soudain et le temple change d'aspect. Les colonnes brisés se redressent, le toit est de nouveau à sa place, les marches brisés de l'escalier sont réparées. Tout de marbre noir, il semble à présent construit la veille. Les bas-reliefs redeviennent visible et vous reconnaissez une représentation du Dieu des Ténèbres, assis sur son trône, surmontant un grand portail de bronze à doubles battants._

-Foutue magie! Déclare la brute.

-C'est une illusion très puissante, ça explique pourquoi personne n'a rien remarqué d'étrange près de ce temple, je déclare. Ce nécromancien est fort.

-Va-y, admire-le, râle la pièce rapportée.

J'admets que ce mec est fort mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est rabat-joie et bourrin.

Avec l'aide de Grunlek, ils poussent les lourds battants.

-Les gars...je tente tout en commençant à charger une boule de feu.

La lumière se déverse sur un hall pavé de dalles en pierre. Des bruits étranges se font entendre.

-J'allais dire que ce serait peut-être plus malin de chercher une entrée discrète.

-Pas con mec. Pas con, admet le paladin.

* * *

Les gardes de la porte arrivent. Ils sont trois, trois zombies verdâtres, exhalant une odeur de décomposition. Leur corps est marbré de tâches noires . L'un présente des plaques de cheveux roux encore accrochés à la peau, l'œil du deuxième pendouille de son orbite et le dernier n'a pas de nez.

-Bougez de là! Je crie.

Ils s'écartent aussitôt de la porte et je lance une boule de feu. En quelques secondes, les flammes dévorent Sans Nez et Presque Borgne est en grande partie brûlé. Une flèche l'achève rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'admirer mon œuvre, malheureusement. Rouquin évite le jet ardent et charge vers moi à vitesse maximale, c'est-à-dire à cinq kilomètre à l'heure. J'ai beau ne pas être un foudre de guerre physiquement, j'esquive sans trop de peine et un coup de poing bien placé de Grun' l'envoie s'étaler sur les marches, qu'il macule de sa cervelle. Une décapitation rapide de l'achève.

-Moins épique que tout à l'heure, résume Shin, d'un air blasé.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de créer une flèche et mange une pomme. Un peu déçus par ce combat peu épique, nous entrons.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, des surprises vous attendent._

Justement si, je m'inquiète la voix.

* * *

L'intérieur est vaste, sombre. Le hall d'entrée se prolonge jusqu'à la limite de mon regard.

-Grun', tu vois quelque chose?

Mon ami a une bonne vision nocturne, comme tous les nains.

-Il y a une sorte d'autel dans le fond mais ce n'est pas très net. Je ne vois pas d'autre ennemi.

Grâce à l'armure lumineuse du palouf, nous y voyons plutôt bien et nous avançons dans un silence seulement rompu par le bruit de nos pas. Comme j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder le silence, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire quelque chose:

-La lumière sur l'armure, c'est pour la retrouver quand tu la perds?

Vanner le mec qui a décapité celui avec qui je négociais n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, sa réaction me surprend.

-Non, c'est pour que les pas doués qui m'accompagnent ne se perdent pas.

Je crois même qu'il a sourit. Ce mec connaît le sens du mot «humour», tout espoir n'est pas perdu!

* * *

Nous arrivons à l'autre extrémité du temple. A part l'autel cité par Grunlek, il n'y a rien. Je l'examine. C'est un bloc de pierre sombre, uni...Quoique pas tout à fait.

-Silverberg, tu veux bien t'approcher un peu, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose...

-Quoi?

Il arrive et se penche devant moi.

-Ben...Tu le caches avec ta tête.

Il se pousse légèrement et je peux voir un crâne discret gravé. Difficile à repérer, j'ai dû réussir un jet quelconque...

- _Il était temps._

Ignorant cette intervention, j'appuie sur le crâne qui s'enfonce. L'autel pivote, révélant un...

-... _escalier qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres._

Je suis sûr que la voix sait ce qui se cache là-dessous mais ne dira rien. Elle m'agace.

* * *

Nous commençons à descendre, le paladin-inquisiteur le premier. Grunlek ferme la marche. Je suis stratégiquement placé, derrière Shin (une flèche perdue est vite arrivée) et protégé par les deux bourrins. L'escalier en colimaçon est sombre et pendant un long moment, nous n'entendons que le bruit de nos pas. Soudain, l'archer se fige et arrête la lanterne ambulante d'un murmure précipité.

-J'entends des voix, attention, éteins-ton armure.

Nous continuons prudemment notre route. Bientôt, tout le groupe entend les voix. Elles ne sont pas discrètes, en fait je finis par reconnaître une chanson de taverne.

-Ils ne sont pas très prudents, chuchote Grunlek.  
-Bah, entre le chevalier noir, le truc balèze et les zombies qui gardaient l'entrée, ils ont des raisons de pas trop s'en faire.

Nous arrivons en bas de l'escalier et restons dissimulés dans l'ombre.

* * *

- _Vous vous trouvez face à une grande salle, occupée en grande partie par une table autour de laquelle une dizaine d'individus en robe noir sont occupés à boire en jouant aux cartes. Dans une cage, à gauche de la table, un homme en habit de velours sale et déchiré chante. Il semble apeuré._

-Tu m'étonnes, capturé par tous ces mages, pensais-je.

Je poursuivis en murmurant:

-On essaye de passer discrètement?

-On peut tenter l'effet de surprise, propose Silverberg.

Ce mec est fou.

-C'est que des mages, on va se faire défoncer.

-Et le prisonnier? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça?

* * *

Après dix minutes de discussion, j'arrive à:

1:Faire comprendre au palouf que si on fonce, on est mort.

2:Expliquer à Grun' que le prisonnier, c'est mort aussi, on n'arrivera jamais à le sortir de sa cage.

3:Imposer ma stratégie de passage discret en profitant que seul la table soit réellement bien éclairée.

Heureusement que ces mecs sont bourrés, vu le temps qu'on a passé à parler.

* * *

On commence à se faufiler. Théo passe le premier et parvient, étonnamment, à ne pas être repéré malgré son armure. Ensuite, Shin, le plus discret, passe sans problème. C'est maintenant mon tour. Je me déplace sur la pointe des pieds, en rasant les murs, le plus silencieusement possible. La première moitié du trajet se passe bien et j'en viens à espérer que tout se déroule sans problème. Malheureusement, le destin aime bien se foutre de ma gueule. J'entends la voix ricaner et je comprends qu'il va se passer un truc mais que je ne pourrai rien y changer.

A ce moment-là, je glisse sur une bouteille de bière abandonnée et manque tomber lourdement. La bouteille roule jusqu'au cercle de lumière autour de la table.

- _Connasse._

 _-Connard. Je suis un homme._

-Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose les gars?

Je m'efforce de ne pas paniquer et continue à avancer lentement, comme si de rien n'était. La tactique semble payer, un mage lance même:

 _-_ Sans doute un rat.

Je rejoins nonchalamment mes camarades, en essayant d'avoir l'air du mec qui gère totalement la situation et ne vient pas de frôler la crise cardiaque, ce qui ne sert à rien parce qu'il fait trop sombre pour qu'ils voient ma tronche. D'ailleurs, je ne me rends compte que je les ai rejoins qu'en heurtant l'armure du palouf.

* * *

C'est là que j'entends Grunlek se casser royalement la gueule et jurer, indiquant sa position à tout le monde. Le rire machiavélique de la voix résonne dans ma tête. Merde. En plus, le nain se met à courir vers nous, en panique. Les ennemis sont bourrés mais pas à ce point. Les gars se lèvent et l'un d'eux se met à psalmodier. Une lumière vive illumine toute la salle, nous trois et Grun' qui se hâte vers nous. Il passe la moitié de la salle et je vois l'un des gars préparer un sort vers lui. Les mains des autres brillent. Je veux gueuler à Shin de lui tirer dessus vite fait quand je vois que l'archer est accroupi, ses mains posées sur les dalles. Je remarque enfin que la salle est très humide.

* * *

Sous mes yeux ébahis, une couche de givre recouvre le sol, déséquilibrant les ennemis mais aussi notre ami. Un seul parvient à lancer son sort. Par instinct total, je vire Shin de la trajectoire. On se retrouve affalé par terre mais le jet d'acide passe au-dessus de nous et heurte le mur. La roche se met à fumer de façon inquiétante. Les fesses par terre, je vois Grunlek glisser sur le ventre droit vers moi, tel un roc très trapu. Je roule pour l'éviter. A ce moment-là, le palouf a le réflexe qui me fait revoir ma position sur lui: il ouvre la porte, évitant à un crâne de nain d' heurter du fer. Je me relève, me prend les pieds dans ma robe et c'est Silverberg qui me tire à l'abri et claque la porte.

Il me lâche et je me retrouve encore une fois le cul par terre. Notre compagnon en armure est plaqué contre la porte. Soudain, je suis pris d'une illumination.

-Silverberg, décale-toi un peu sur la gauche.

-Pourquoi ? Grommelle-t-il.

-Je vais faire fondre les gonds pour retenir les gusses derrière la porte, je dis rapidement en essayant de cacher mon exaspération et je ne veux pas faire fondre ton armure avec.

Heureusement, le palouf obtempère. Je me concentre et sens l'énergie magique familière parcourir mon corps. Spécialiste du feu, je n'ai eu aucun mal à appliquer mon plan. Je suis plutôt fier de moi, je dois dire. Rapide et efficace. Je prends même quelques secondes pour admirer mon œuvre. J'entends les nécros tambouriner derrière.

* * *

-Bob, quand tu auras fini de t'auto-complimenter, on pourra y aller?

Merci Shin, ça fait plaisir. Je n'aurais pas besoin de «m' auto-complimenter» si j'avais des amis un peu plus sympas. Mais il n'a pas tort, l'un des ennemis finira par avoir l'idée de jeter un sort. Je me retourne. On se trouve dans un long couloir aux murs de pierre sombre suintants d'humidité, éclairé par des torches placés tous les deux mètres (parce que des mages, c'est pas fichu de mettre de jolis globes lumineux, sans fumée qui pique les yeux et odeur âcre...Je suis sûr qu'ils ont eu la flemme).

On avance, le paladin en tête puis moi, l'archer et le nain. Soudain, Shinda crie «Stop!». On s'arrête en se rentrant mutuellement dedans(une armure sur le pif, ça fait mal).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il y a des trous dans les murs et une dalle de couleur bizarre par terre. Je pense que c'est un piège, vous en dites-quoi?

-Je pense aussi.

Sérieusement, pourquoi il doute?

- _Il a réussi son jet de perception à un pour cent près._

* * *

Nous, pas idiots, contournons soigneusement le piège(même notre paladin, qui apparemment a un minimum d'instinct de survie. Je commençais à en douter après tout le temps passé à le convaincre de ne pas attaquer dix mages à lui tout seul avec sa p'tite épée).

Après cela, Shin se retrouve en tête, pour détecter d'autres pièges. Il fait un peu la gueule et je me rappelle de ce qu'a dit la voix. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de le mettre en éclaireur...Juste au moment où j'y pense, la silhouette encapuchonnée de l'archer disparaît brusquement, comme aspirée par le sol. Et l'autre se marre encore. J'entends un choc sourd et je comprends. Silverberg se penche vers le sol, où plutôt son absence. Un large puit s'ouvre devant nous.

-Shinda? Tu es mort?

Sûr qu'il va te répondre s'il est mort. Ce mec et ses questions à la con...

-Tout va bien, ce n'est pas trop profond. Par contre, j'espère que quelqu'un a une corde.

* * *

Heureusement, Grun', prévoyant comme toujours, en a une. Mon ami-archer-vengeur-ténébreux-sympa au fond-amateur de pommes est rapidement de retour. Sa jambe est dans un sale état. Le palouf remonte un peu dans mon estime en le soignant. En fouillant un peu, on découvre une planche servant de pont, posé sur le côté près du puit. Presque de la même couleur que le mur, elle était quasi-invisible et on a pas mal tâtonné avant de la trouver.

Après cet épisode, le paladin reprend la tête du groupe d'office. Le couloir ne nous réserve plus de mauvaise surprise et nous arrivons dans une grande salle vide, sans aucune issue, aux murs nus. Il y a moins de torche et des zones d'ombre nous entourent.

-Ben, c'est tout? On a presque rien tué!

Consterné par cette réplique dite très sérieusement, je ne réalise pas tout de suite l'évidence.

-Un piège!

* * *

Trop tard. Une lourde dalle de pierre s'abat, bouchant le passage d'où nous venons. Au même moment, une forme sombre se matérialise au centre de la pièce. Elle claque des doigts et des chaînes surgissent du sol. Saucissonné, on ne peut que fixer la haute silhouette de Dante Faustelin, le terrible nécromancien. Ce mec est puissant. A côté de lui, je suis comme un gosse de six ans armé d'un ours en peluche face à un guerrier d'élite bardé de lames acérés.

- _Revêtu d'une robe à capuche, une aura de pouvoir l'entoure. Son visage, maigre et pâle, profondément ridé, est maigre comme une lame de couteau. Au-dessus, de son nez crochu, ses yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur maléfique. Chauve et maigre aux membres démesurément longs, on dirait une sorte de chauve-souris à forme humaine._

Bref, il est très moche. C'est une consolation assez maigre de penser que je suis bien plus beau que lui.

* * *

-Vous tombez bien. Le démon que je dois invoquer demande le sacrifice d'une vierge jeune, belle et de haute naissance mais j'ai un léger souci avec le critère beauté,même si il n'est que facultatif. Je vous offrirai en bonus pour compenser le manque de grâce de dame Karlita si jamais le démon n'est pas satisfait. Pauvres imbéciles, un sort d'alarme me prévient dès que quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce et un autre active le piège. Plus rien ne peut s'opposer au retour d'un des plus grands démons que ce monde ait connu!

Il sourit et disparaît. Autre consolation, ce mec est con. Les démons ne viennent quand on les appelle que si ils le veulent bien, ce n'est pas possible de les invoquer. Leurs serviteurs disent leur nom et ils viennent si ils sont d'humeur. En même temps, j'ai l'avantage sur lui d'être à moitié démon. Mon infernal paternel a au moins pris la peine de m'expliquer les bases.

* * *

Ces sbires arrivent à cet instant et nous traînent littéralement le long du couloir. Ils désactivent les pièges au-passage et reviennent à la salle du début, qui n'a presque pas changé. La porte a été défoncé et le prisonnier crasseux est recroquevillé en boule dans un coin de sa cage. L'un des sbires, qui se ressemblent tous dans leurs robes à capuches rabattus sur le rivage, se dirige vers le mur et appuie sur quelques pierres suivant un ordre précis, que je m'efforce de retenir. Ce type, que je nommais intérieurement «Chef des troufions» s'écarta comme un passage secret s'ouvrait. Poussé par «Petit gros» et «grand maigre»,mes charmants gardiens, je continue à avancer péniblement. Nos gardiens disputent en chemin.

-Bientôt, le Grand Démon dominera ce monde, comme c'était prévu depuis toujours.

-Bientôt.

Supeeerrr, des fanatiques religieux version les démons c'est cool.

* * *

On tourne à gauche, on descend un escalier interminable et on arrive dans une prison: cellules, portes closes, barreaux et autres joyeusetés au programme. On nous jette dans une cellule après nous avoir pris notre équipement Seul point positif, les chaînes disparaissent une fois la porte close. Je regarde les nécros s'éloigner, maussade. Ils nous ont pris nos armes et nos sacs. Le seul bon point, c'est que les chaînes magiques ont disparu. Je masse mes membres endoloris et observe mes compagnons. Grunlek semble réfléchir et Silverberg...Il bave presque de rage en murmurant des menaces de mort et je m'éloigne prudemment de lui. Je remarque alors un détail qui m'avait échappé dans la confusion.

* * *

-Les gars, où est Shin?

- _Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant?_

-Oh toi, tu ne fais que te foutre de tout le monde depuis qu'on est dans le temple alors ta gueule.

 _-J'ai tous les droits. Je suis le Maître du Jeu._

Il m'énerve. Les autres me regardent bizarrement, je crois que j'ai parlé tout haut.

* * *

-Shin n'est pas entré dans la salle piégée avec nous, il traînait derrière,réalise Grunlek.

A cette bonne nouvelle, le paladin cesse d'essayer de tordre les barreaux de fer massif de la cellule avec ses mains et se tourne vers nous.

-J'espère qu'il nous délivrera vite. Dame Karlita doit être terrifiée, la pauvre innocente. J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser une vraie princesse. Peut-être que son père me cédera sa main si je la sauve.

-Euh...Tu sais...

OK, ce Théo est un gros bourrin bas-du-front mais il se bat bien, il a soigné Shin et même lui ne mérite pas de supporter Karlita toute sa vie. Quoiqu'il la tuerait sans doute au bout de trois jours de mariage.

* * *

-La princesse, je la connais. Elle n'est pas belle, elle n'est pas innocente, en fait elle est absolument insupportable, idiote et elle se prend pour le centre du monde. Et elle adore l'ail, du coup elle pue de la gueule.

-Ce n'est pas possible! Une princesse est une personne douce, belle et gentille avec de longs cheveux d'or et quand elle chante, les animaux s'arrêtent pour l'écouter.

Je me souviens avec un frisson d'horreur de la seule fois où j'ai entendu la fille de Karlos chanter. Ce jour-là,une araignée s'est suicidée en sautant dans ma chope de bière. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Une centaine d'ongles crissant sur un tableau noir aurait été un son plus agréable à entendre.

* * *

-Je suis sérieux. Elle a été à l'académie de magie quelques temps et on avait des cours en commun. Je la connais, crois-moi laisse tomber toute idée de romance.

La conversation continue quelque temps. Un vrai dialogue de sourds. Elle est finalement interrompue par une voix timide.

-Hey les gars...Je suis là.

Shinda est devant nous, un trousseau de clé à la main.

-Venez vite, j'ai assommé le garde mais tous les autres sont déjà partis au sacrifice!

* * *

Le paladin se rue en avant et tout le monde le suit. On récupère l'équipement et, guidés par l'archer, on arrive sur un petit balcon dominant une vaste salle de pierre noire. De nombreux sbires encapuchonnés, entourés de nombreux zombies, se tiennent devant un autel où gît Karlita, ses longs cheveux blonds masquant son visage et apparemment inconsciente. Un pentacle est tracé autour de l'autel. Dante récite des incantations cabalistiques de la voix ridiculement rauque et exagérée que prennent tous les nécros dans ce genre de cas pour le style.

* * *

Du moins, il récitait avant qu'approximativement 120 kilos de paladin en armure complète atterrissent sur cinquante kilos de nécromancien tout maigre en robe de soie, lancé d'une hauteur de 1m50. La rencontre ne se termine pas bien pour Faustelin. L'armée de zombie, à la mort de leur créateur, retourne à l'état d'amas de cadavres immobiles. La fin brutale de leur maître prend de cours les sbires. Grunlek, dans un élan de conner...solidarité avec Silverberg le rejoint en bas, suivi de près par Shin. Bon bah...Je vais pas rester tout seul en haut comme un con. Je saute aussi, avec beaucoup moins d'aisance et de classe que les autres mais sans me blesser et c'est déjà bien.

-Ils ont tué le maître!

Oh put...Une vingtaine de nécromancien en pleine forme contre quatre gus dont deux qui ont déjà puisé dans leur psyché. C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Pas bon du tout du tout du tout. Allez Bob, c'est le moment d'avoir une idée géniale. Alors, on est dans une secte de nécros qui semblent vénérer un Grand Démon...

-Théo...

Il me regarde, surpris. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom depuis notre rencontre.

-Je vais faire un truc. Attends qu'on soit sorti du temple avant de me tuer s'il te plaît.

* * *

Sans attendre de réponse, je ferme les yeux et cherche dans les profondeurs de mon esprit la part la plus sombre de moi-même, celle qui voudrait détruire l'humanité, noyer la terre sous un torrent de flammes et se repaître des cris des mourants.

 _-Lorsque tu rouvre les yeux, ils sont aussi jaunes que ceux d'un chat, des cornes ont poussé sur ma tête et dans mon dos, deux grandes ailes membraneuses s'ouvrent._

- **Incapable de garder quatre personnes prisonnières...Incapable de préserver votre maître...Un maître incapable de se sauver lui-même. Fuyez! Fuyez ou vous subirez mon courroux!**

Ils fuient, misérables mortels, ils craignent pour leur vie et ils ont bien raison. Je suis la terreur qui se cache dans la nuit, je suis...La partie de moi qui est encore humaine lutte pour me renfermer. Je n'étais pas censé laisser autant du démon sortir. Je tombe au sol, je veux massacrer...sortir...Mes amis...Je n'ai pas d'amis! Je suis un démon! Je suis...Je me contrôle! Je...me...contrôle.

* * *

Je rouvre les yeux avec un sacré mal de tête et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une étendue lisse et brillante. Le monde bouge autour de moi et, pendant un instant, je crains que je sois enfermé à mon tour et que le démon en moi soit libre.

- _T'inquiète pas, t'as fait une réussite critique à ton jet. T'as explosé les stats pour cette partie._

Si je pouvais, j'embrasserai la voix.

Un peu calmé, je réalise que ce que je vois est une armure et que je suis porté sur une épaule tel un sac de patates. Je gigote un peu et on me dépose à terre. Je tiens sur mes jambes, heureusement. Puis, une épée est pointée sur ma gorge. Le paladin me toise du regard, le visage indéchiffrable.

* * *

-T'es quoi?

-Semi-démon. Maman humaine, papa cornu.

Ma faible tentative d'humour le laisse de marbre.

-Tu te contrôles là?

-Ma part démoniaque est enfermée.

-Elle pourrait revenir?

-Oui.

J'ai beau avoir l'air calme extérieurement, je n'en mène pas large.

-T'es une hérésie et je devrais te buter. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu m'as prévenu pour la princesse.

Il semble réfléchir. Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche ni bouger d'un cil, une situation inhabituelle pour moi.

-Si un jour, ta part démoniaque prend totalement le contrôle, je te tue ok?

-Si ça arrive, ce qui sera encore humain en moi sera heureux de mourir.

Il me relâche et repart. Je le suis, un peu tremblant. Je crois que j'ai gagné un nouvel ami, je ne sais pas trop comment. Et aussi quelqu'un qui fera ce qu'il faut si ma plus grande peur se réalise.

* * *

Je me retourne pour chercher mes autres compagnons. Grunlek et Shin sont juste derrière moi, égaux à eux-même. Selon le demi-élémentaire, j'avais la classe et ça me fait sourire timidement. Puis, je réalise un détail.

-En fait, où est la princesse?

C'est Silv...Théo qui répond:

-Elle s'est réveillée, m'a crié dessus et traité de bouseux. En plus, elle est moche. Je l'ai laissé attachée à l'autel.

J'ai ris.

* * *

Lorsqu'à la sortie du temple, le paladin-inquisiteur a expliqué à Karlos et à une escouade de Paladins de la Lumière pourquoi il avait abandonné Karlita dans le temple, j'ai moins ris. Heureusement pour nous, les paloufs ne répondent qu'aux ordres directs de leur hiérarchie et pas à Karlos mais on a dû fuir loin de la ville assez précipitamment. J'aurai jamais mon diplôme de fin d'étude et ma mère va me tuer...surtout quand elle apprendra que je suis à présent un criminel recherché sur les terres de ce seigneur. Enfin, je pourrai toujours arguer qu'il n'y a pas besoin de diplôme pour devenir aventurier. Grun' connaît une région qui s'appelle le Cratère, un endroit idéal pour se faire oublier et commencer une carrière. C'est parti pour l'Aventure!

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir fait sourire avec mes bêtises et mes noms clichés(j'avoue qu'entre le Temple en Ruine et le Grand Démon, je ne me suis pas trop foulée). Je ferai peut-être d'autres one-shot du point de vue d'autres personnages, par exemple pour développer un peu plus la rencontre entre Grunlek, Bob et Shin?


End file.
